


Tokyo Ghoul OC Ideas 1

by Metalocelot98



Series: Tokyo Ghoul OC Ideas [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Adam is in my Blazblue oc ideas for my blazblue fanfic that will be posted after my current Blazblue and also after Nocturnal Prdators is completed. So therefore if you want Adam's background check my Blazblue oc ideas.





	Tokyo Ghoul OC Ideas 1

Name: Twyla

Age: 16

Alias: Dusk Owlet (ghoul name) Little Owlet (nickname given to her by Adam)

Occupation: Highschool Student/Ghoul Vigilante/Anteiku Waitress

Affiliation: Anteiku

Appearance: Black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, black and white sneakers, black beanie, white owl mask with open eyes and bkack lenses.

Personality: Rebellious (when dealing with her father), hot headed (when dealing with ghouls), kind

Ghoul Rank: SS

Status: Alive

Known Relationships: Adam (father/rival), Kristina (best friend and trainer), Sylvia (mother), Kaneki (informant) Touka (older sister figure)

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blond

Likes: Heavy metal music, horror movies, practice fighting, sweets

Dislikes: Her father's strict ghoul hunting rules, CCG, coffee, bitter flavored food and drinks

Other: Has butted heads wither her father on several occasions. Once accidentally injured her father when she attacked a group of ghouks whom Adam needed alive to interrogate. Was once slapped by her father for her hot headed nature. One of their arguments caused her to exchange blows with Adam breaking several of his ribs, his left arm and his left leg. Ran off after she and Adam had another fight to hunt down the Scarlet Devil on her own. Was severly injured during a fight with some if the Scarlet Devil's lackeys causing her father to slaughter them in a blind rage. Afterwards she saved him from a near fatal injury by using her body as a shield, but in turn used one if her kagunes to decapitate the Scarlet Devil. Like Touka her kagune materializes as a pair of "wings."


End file.
